My Only Wish This Year
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [Miguelkai] It’s that time of the year again, but Miguel isn’t having a very good Christmas. Don’t get him wrong, everything is fine, it just feels like there is something missing...


Title: My only wish this year.  
Summary: It's that time of the year again, but Miguel isn't having a very good Christmas. Don't get him wrong, everything is fine, it just feels that something is missing.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Just a childish little Christmas fic. I hope you like.

* * *

Miguel sighs as he leans against the foggy window, his chin in the hand, his eyes lazily looking out into the night sky. He has tried to get into the spirit of Christmas, but was finding it increasingly difficult as years passes. As each year rolled around his enthusiasm for Christmas wanes. Don't get him wrong, he loves Christmas, it's just that he doesn't feel as excited as those around him. And he can't figure out why.

He heaves a deep sigh and exhale, looking forlorn and sullen. He should be enjoying the festivities behind him, but he isn't in the mood. He glances at the tree's reflection in the window, looking at the beautiful decorations and colorful lights.

A feeling of guilt rose in his stomach. He should be having fun, getting excited for tomorrow was Christmas day. He knows he should be grateful, he has a great family, great friends, a warm and loving home, but…

There was one thing that was missing.

Heaving another sigh, Miguel leans his forehead against the cold glass. Behind him the yearly Christmas party is in full swing, but even with the drinks following freely, he still can't pull himself out of this void that he was in.

"Miguel?" Came a familiar voice behind him. "Are you ok?"

"Hmm," Miguel hums as he turns around to face his best friend, Claude. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Miguel…"

Miguel climbs to his feet, pushing himself away from the window, stretching as he did so. "I'm going for a walk, I shouldn't be long."

"Miguel-" Claude tries but was brushed off once again.

"Don't worry, I'll be all right," Miguel said before closing the door behind him.

Claude sighs as he watch Miguel leave the party, shaking his head murmuring to himself. "I wish you'd tell me what was wrong."

"Claude, where did Miguel go?" Matilda asks, tugging on the end of Claude's coat.

"He went for a walk," Claude replies. "He said he shouldn't be long."

Matilda looks sadden. "What do you think what is bothering him?"

"I don't know, Matilda, I really don't know."

Matilda frowns softly as she walked away from Claude to look up at the Christmas tree but more importantly at the angel at the very top. She folds her hands together in pray and whispers.

"Please let Miguel find happiness this year."

… … … … …

Miguel wraps his arms tightly around himself as he walks along the snow lined pathways. He glances around with a small frown. Everywhere he looked, happy couples holding each other in tender embraces filled his line of vision. Some young, some old, some new and some bizarre.

_Great. _Miguel inwardly snorts. _I should've stayed inside._

He gives a weary sigh as he continues walking aimlessly through the snow. He had his head down, his brow burrowed in thought.

In the main street of his town there was a spectacular Christmas display, filled with decorated Christmas trees, a nativity scene and a place where you could meet Santa. Not knowing where else to go, Miguel decides to head there, hoping it will now be deserted. As he nears the main square he began to wonder what brought about this sudden change in attitude.

To put it bluntly, he was lonely.

Miguel snorts. _That is so cliché._

Cliché or not, it is true. You see, he had this 'fondness' for a certain two tone blue hair Blader, who's eyes were far more beautiful that the rarest rubies.

Miguel abruptly shakes his head, trying to shake this image of the said blader from his mind. When he glances forward he realizes that he had just entered the main street. He looks at his surroundings, at all the lights and decorations. It was beautiful and a feeling of calm came over him.

He walks around looking at the Nativity scene and at the trees. After a few minutes he decides to take a seat, just to have a moment to himself. He had been correct in his assumptions, no one is around. There were probably all at home either in front of the fire or in bed, somewhere nice and warm. With their loved ones.

Miguel frowns when he felt a prang in his chest. He shakes his head again for the umpteenth time that night and looks towards the heavens.

"It would be nice if something went my way, just this once," he mutters to himself. Silence was his only response and he sighs. "Yeah, right. As if."

"Hello there, young man." Came a cheery, friendly voice. "Why are you out here all by yourself, depressed no less."

Startled, Miguel snaps his attention to the person who spoke. He glances over his shoulder to see a familiar figure of a tubby man in a red and white suit. His nose was as red as a cherry and his eyes sparkled with a radiant light.

"Oh, I was just going for a walk," Miguel replies after getting over his shock.

Santa smiles and winks at him. "Have you been a good boy this year?"

Although in a bad mood Miguel found himself smiling at him. "I'm not sure, I hope so."

Santa laughs, his stomach wobbling like jelly. Even though Miguel knew he was just some random guy in a suit, but he sure did look realistic. He has a long white beard, a chubby face and that knowing Santa smile that is seen in every picture and movie.

"So, Miguel, what would you like for Christmas?" Santa asks, taking a seat next to Miguel.

At first Miguel was startled that the man next to him knew his name, but then he realizes that he probably recognized him from the Bey battles. Then, secondly, he felt embarrassed about the question. The only thing he want for Christmas is for his crush to be here and to like him as much as he did him. Was that a lot to ask?

"It's embarrassing," Miguel mutters, adverting his gaze.

"Ah," Santa smiles. "Longing for a love, hmm?"

A blush appears instantly on his cheeks as he turns stuttering to the man in the red suit. "What?"

Santa gives him another full hearty belly laugh. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Easy for you to say," Miguel mutters, the blush dying down to a pink tinge.

"He feels the same as you."

Miguel abruptly turns his full attention towards Santa. "He? How? What?" He starts stuttering again.

Yet again Santa gave a belly laugh, his smile never faltering, his eyes keeping that same mischievous sparkle. He gave a wink and place his finger by the side of his nose. "I know everything, Miguel, I am Santa Claus after all."

"Yes, but…" Miguel looks at the ground. "He isn't even in the same country."

Santa rose to his feet and smiles down at the blond, patting his belly. "Hmm. I think it's time for you to g." He gives another wink. "There's a present waiting for you by the main Christmas tree there," he then points in the direction of the tallest tree in the main street.

Miguel climbs to his feet as well and focuses his attention on the tree. "Why do I…?" As the turns back around the question the older man he found that he had disappeared. Feeling slightly unnerved and his heart fluttering, he decided to visit the tallest tree, just in case.

He wraps his arms around himself again, realizing that it was getting a little bit colder, he walks swiftly towards the tree. Even though it was late, almost midnight, carols are still playing, Silent night currently.

As he nears the Christmas tree he notices that there is someone else there, standing in front of it, looking up at the lights and decorations. As he got closer he recognizes who he is.

_No way, _Miguel thought in shock. _Why is he here?_

Suddenly the youth turns his head around to look over his shoulder. Ruby met Sapphire. Ruby eyes widen with recognition and shock. He turns around fully as Miguel took a couple of steps closer.

"Miguel," Kai said, nodding his head slightly in greetings.

"Kai," Miguel said, returning the gesture, stopping a foot in front of him. "What brings you here?"

A light blush appears on Kai's tattooed cheeks. "It's embarrassing," he mutters.

_I said that moments before. _Miguel muses to himself.

He notices that Kai had adverted his gaze back to the tree. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Miguel said as he steps beside him.

"Yes," Kai nods. "It is." He suddenly starts to fidget. "Can you see a blue and red star anywhere?"

Miguel turns a confused gaze to Kai who refuses to meet it. He decides not the question the slightly shorter teen and turns his gaze back up at the tree, his eyes scanning over the decorations. "There's one," he said as he points to a lower branch.

Without a word Kai walks over to the branch and carefully pulls the star shaped decoration off the tree. He fiddles with it and it suddenly flipped open, revealing a small rolled up piece of paper.

"I can't believe he was serious," Kai mutters to himself.

Miguel looks on confused and very curious. Kai glances briefly at him and realizes he would like an explanation.

"You'll probably laugh when you hear this," Kai mutters. "But about a week ago I got a letter in the mail. It was a short letter with gold trimmings and the words were written in silver, the hand writing elegant but childish at times. Well, anyway the letter told me to come here on Christmas eve and to the tallest tree in this main street and find a red and blue star," He shakes his head. "For some unknown reason I actually went along with it."

"Did the letter say why you need to find the star?" Miguel asks, intrigued.

Kai turns to him, startled that he didn't make any smartass comments or berate him about following some stupid letter. "It said that it would show me my only wish this year."

Miguel unknowingly took a couple of steps forward, to stand in front of Kai, his expression intrigued. "What does the note in the star say?"

Kai pulls out the small rolled up piece of paper and opens it. "It says: All things are possible on Christmas eve. You're one true gift is…" And he trails off, the blush on his cheeks increasing ten folds.

"Is…?" Miguel said, prompting Kai to continue.

"Is…" Kai said softly, looking up into Miguel's face. "Is standing right in front of you." He finished in a whisper.

Miguel looks confused then it dawns on him. His eyes widen as a blush appears on his cheeks as well, not nearly as dark as Kai's but it certainly is close. Kai suddenly looks away, his hand moving up to play with a piece of his hair that had fallen near his ear in a display that said he is nervous and highly embarrassed.

His heart thumping loudly Miguel gingerly took a step forward as Kai peers up at him through his bangs, his eyes unsure and his expression flustered. Miguel raises his hand, slowly, placing it on the curve of Kai's neck just under where his hand is playing with his hair.

Slowly, he tilts Kai's face towards him, giving him ample time to pull away. Instead he watched as Kai's ruby red eyes slip close, his lips parting unconsciously. He felt his own eyes slip close as he closes the distance between them, placing his lips on Kai's.

Kai leans forward into the kiss, his hand grasping at the front of Miguel's jumper. He moans softly when he felt Miguel's tongue play over his, moving back and forth. This is his first real kiss and the sensations he was receiving was new to him but it was a sensation he is enjoying immensely.

Unknowing to Kai, this was Miguel's first real kiss as well. And he's finding it just as pleasurable as Kai is.

They reluctantly parted, their eyes fluttering open, both panting softly. Their eyes meet, both well aware of how warm their cheeks are. They search each other's faces and they smile softly at each other.

Miguel wraps his arms around Kai as he leans forward, placing his head against Miguel's chest, his hands moving to grasp at the jumper. Miguel smiles lovingly down at the teen in his arms and rests his cheek in the soft as silk, two toned blue hair.

The silence was interrupted when the town clock struck twelve, singling that it was now official Christmas day.

Miguel and Kai stayed in each others arm as the bells tolled. As the last bell sounded they gaze lovingly into the other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Kai," Miguel said.

"Merry Christmas, Miguel," Kai replies softly.

They brought their lips together in another kiss, but is interrupted when they heard a noise. A noise that sounds like sleigh bells, a sleigh being pulled by a small heard of animals with hooves. Confused, they both share a look of wonder, as the noise grew louder. Then they heard a voice, a voice that is familiar to Miguel.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!"

Startled, they look down the main street to see a sleigh being pulled by eight beautiful and strong reindeers. As the sleigh grew nearer Miguel could see a familiar man in a red and white suit. Santa places his finger beside his nose and winks once again, as, amazingly, the sleigh suddenly went skywards.

Kai and Miguel stood stock still, their eyes wider than dinner plates, shocked and utterly amazed expressions on their faces.

Miguel's mind is reeling. _What…? How did…? He was…? He's…?_

He abruptly shakes his head, rubbing at his eyes as he looks skywards again. Nope, he wasn't seeing things. Beside him he felt Kai shake his head as well.

"Well," Kai said slowly. "I guess miracles do happen at Christmas."

Miguel turns his gaze to him and smiles. "Yeah, they do," He replies and looks towards the sky again, watching Santa and his eight reindeers disappear over the horizon. "They most certainly do," He pulls Kai closer to him as they keep their eyes skywards, with smiles on their faces.

… … … … …

Matilda trudges down stairs, her hand balled into a tiny fist as she rubs at her eyes. She smothers a yawn as she heads into the lounge room. She hardly slept a wink, she was far too concerned about Miguel. He didn't come back last night.

_Oh, I hope he's all right, _She thought to herself.

She was still rubbing at her eyes when she walks into the lounge room. She inwardly gasps when she notices that the room was already occupied.

On the sofa closest to the tree is Miguel, asleep, with his arm wrapped securely around the waist of a certain blading enigma, who is curled by his side, his head resting on his chest.

She just manages to smother a squeal of delight at the two of them. She's trying very hard to fight the urge to bound over to the both of them and glomp them both. She was happy. Miguel looks happy and peaceful, holding an equally peaceful teen in his arms.

Slowly and quietly she backed out of the room, throwing a glance over her shoulder as she crept back into her room.

"Yay," She squeals softly. "Christmas wishes do some true."

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! (dances around with tinsel) I know this fic was corny, fluffy and childish, but that's what Christmas does to me. I had to put Santa in there, I love Santa (glomps Santa).

Please review.


End file.
